mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Abortion in the United States of Jarrad
Abortion in the '''United States of Jarrad '''is legal on demand during the first 16 weeks of the womans pregnancy. Abortions that exceed over 16 weeks are due to the fact if it threatens the womans life and other medical reasons. In the year 2004 there were 6,420,584 births and 2,847,934 reported abortions, meaning that 30.7% of the 9,268,518 pregnancies ended that year in abortion. During the communist regime While the Jarradian Communist Party began leading Jarradia in 1946-47, this section focuses on the time period between 1966-1992 during Nortimer Smoker's rule. Vermask Abolire Act 1966 In 1951, the procedure of abortion was put into effect and legalised in Jarradia, following which 85% of pregnancies ended in abortion, mainly due to the lack of effective contraception. By 1966, the national birth rate in a 10 year period had fallen from 25.9 per 1,000 to 21.7 per 1,000 (with the 1965 result providing 22.6 births per 1,000). This clearly showed that abortion had caused this downfall of birth rates. In an effort to ensure to avoid a population decline and more babies, the Vermask Abolire Act 1966 was planned and declared by Smokers's government. The law criminalised abortion except in the following cases: *women over 50 (lowered to 45 in 1979, raised back to 50 in 1984) *women who had already delivered and reared five children (raised to six in 1984) *women whose life would be threatened by carrying to term due to medical complications *women who were pregnant through rape or incest The effect of this policy did not do much to the nation, though it saw moderate increase of births. The main areas that showed the largest transitions was Burnica. The birth rate in that state in 1966 was 14.4 per 1,000 and jumped to 27.1 per 1,000 the year after the policy was put into effect. Initially, this natalist policy was completed with mandatory gynecological revisions and penalties for single women over 25 and married couples without children, but starting in 1977, all "childless persons", regardless of sex or marital status, were fined monthly "contributions" from their wages, whose size depended on the sector in which the person worked. The state glorified child-rearing, and in 1977 assigned official decorations and titles to women who went above and beyond the call of duty and had more than the required number of children. Smoker had fully put the equality of men and women perfectly and was desired to increase the nations population. Smoker had the concern of the workforce and what would happen if it had declining numbers. He worried about the health care and schooling, with less pupils and teachers. Enforcement and its effects To fully enforce this, Smoker had decided to make the society much more strict and regulated by his government. Smoker to promote births had introduced propaganda in the workplace and in schools. Magazines, posters and books were published based around the benefits of birth. Birth control pills and other items were removed from the shelves, but was only available to high classed men and women, and was illegal to be purchased by someone who was considered "low class" according to the government. This made tighter enforcement when black markets started to emerge. Before the policy, women who had abortions were watched by the government carefully. In hospitals, doctors and nurses who mainly focused on the maternity wards in all states were partially responsible for the national birthrate. If they were caught breaking the law, they would be sent to the federal court and be trialed, though some of accused doctors and nurses paid the government in heavy fines in order to have a smaller jail sentence or avoid capital punishment. It was estimated that from 1966-1992, around 450,000 - 800,000 doctors and nurses were trialed for assisting women for abortions. Organisations in hospitals which were totally unknown by the government held secretive abortions, though the risks of being caught were extremely high, and infact, some were caught and all the members were executed immediately. Some other cases which fooled the government is doctors would perform hoax's with their diagnosis, which would end up aborting the baby legally. From 1980-1992, the number of abortions had increased gradually, while the births declined and deaths had increased. With the policy still in effect, the number of children in the streets have increase dramatically, as some were not wanted or other parents could not afford the sufficient care for their child. Many were abandoned in hospitals and orphanages. Adoption through international parents was allowed however, which affected the amount of street children in Communist Jarradia. After 1992 The policy was disestablished and abandoned in 1992 after the fall of Communist Jarradia, and since that time, abortion has been legal in the United States of Jarrad. Since the policy began, 75,000 - 100,000 women died due to complications with their child and abortion being illegal. 2012 legislation proposal In August 2012, Johns Andrew, the current vice president proposed a new legislative project that is currently being discussed by the United States of Jarrad Congress. The new law would require women who are demanding abortion to attend counselling sessions which the government would plan. They will be given information and videos about the procedure, and a final verdict whether or not she wants to undergo the abortion. The project has made some stirring debates in the U.S.J. Groups of supporters who have been aware of this project have claimed this could solve the demographic downfall of births. The 2011 result of births had showed that the birth rate was 11.5 per 1,000, down from 11.8 per 1,000 in 2010 and down from 13.6 per 1,000 in the 2000 census. However, a group of people have stated in their theories that it will cause more abortions throughout the country, though it has been declining since 1995. They stated that with the number of deaths rising, they estimated in 2025 that if this legislation goes ahead that the number of births will drop below deaths, but the population will still be rising (slowly) thanks to high immigration. Some have claimed that it is based off the 1966 proposal. Due to highly mixed opinions, polls have been released to the Jarradians in every state, whether to see if the legislation proposal is approved. Abortions in the U.S.J. since 1990 See also Vermask Abolire Act 1966 Category:United States of Jarrad